


Baking Times

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baking, December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, Prompt 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: "What's all this stuff?" Nick waltzed in the room with a cheerful expression on his face."Baking ingredients." Ellie shot him a happy grin.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Baking Times

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: Making Cookies.

"What's all this stuff?" Nick waltzed in the room with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Baking ingredients." Ellie shot him a happy grin.

He hummed a melody that seemed oddly familar to her and put his hands on her hips. "What're we baking, my gorgeous and crazy sexy wife-to-be?"

Ellie chuckled and turned her head slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Christmas Cookies."

She swore then and there that he had literal heart eyes when he went on humming his song and helped her prep the kitchen counter for the baking session to follow. 

"Hey, what's that song?" Her brows furrowed. 

"You don't recognise it? It's Taylor Swift's 'no body, no crime'." Nick said solemnly. 

Ellie giggled. "My fiancé, the number one fan." 

"Hey, don't mock me." He stuck his tongue out at her. 

"I'm not, well, maybe a little. Now come on, let's do this." 

Twenty minutes later the couple placed the baking tray on the counter and sighed happily. "Could you hand me the sugar, food colouring and a spoon, oh, and lemon juice, please?" 

"Yeah, sure." Nick walked over to the other side of the kitchen and got the ingredients Ellie'd asked for. 

When everything was set up Ellie and Nick decorated their cookies with topping in different colours and sprinkles. "They're pretty, aren't they?" Ellie grinned proudly at her fiancé. 

"Just like you," the response came immediately and Nick returned the grin with a spark in his eyes. 

"Don't be so cheesy," the blonde laughed joyfully and bumped his shoulder lightly. 

"What? You are." Nick pulled her flush against him then and locked eyes with her. "Eleanor Raye Bishop, you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet."

Ellie couldn't stop laughing and buried her head in his chest. "Stop it." 

"Gorgeous. Beautiful. Pretty. Wonderful. Amazing. Sexy," he went on and on with a huge smile and placed tiny kisses on her face with each word. 

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Ellie rolled her eyes, moving her hands above his cheeks before she pulled him closer. "Kiss me, Nick." 

Without further ado, his lips met hers, sweetly and softly at first but it slowly turned heated. The cookies were long forgotten... 


End file.
